


You Keep Me Standing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do it, Cas,” Dean said as he staggered his way to the entrance of the ice rink. Cas was already out there sating in tight little circles.<br/>“Yes, you can!” Replied Cas, turning back and holding a supportive hand out to Dean, which he took. Together they moved slowly out onto the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Standing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I wrote after my experience ice skating and would like to dedicate this fic to Maddi. Girl, you keep me standing!

“I can’t do it, Cas,” Dean said as he staggered his way to the entrance of the ice rink. Cas was already out there sating in tight little circles.

“Yes, you can!” Said Cas, turning back and holding a supportive hand out to Dean, which he took. Together they moved slowly out onto the ice. Dean stuck close to the low wall, one hand clinging to the rail and the other squeezing Cas’s hand.

Dean very cautiously began to skate, following Cas’s movements. He began to fall backwards but was caught by the firm hand of Cas. The sheer look of panic on Dean’s face made Cas chuckle. “It’s okay Dean, I won’t let you fall,” Cas comforted, carefully pushing Dean forward, encouraging him to move on. Eventually Dean began to get comfortable on the ice. He was still really shaky and clinging to the rail, but there was no longer a line of impatient skaters behind him.

After about half an hour of clinging to the rail and to Cas, Dean finally let go of the rail and let Cas guide him around the rink.

“I’m going to let go of you now, okay Dean?”Cas said, slowing their pace.

“No Cas, come on, I can’t do that,” Dean was becoming disheartened at seeing all of the other beginners that were once in the Small Rink out on the Big Rink, skating to the beat. But Cas had faith in Dean, so he let go, and Dead did it. He was skating by himself, albeit very slowly, but he was still skating by himself… Until he turned to look at Cas who was no longer beside him. He began to panic as he felt himself lose control and he fell to the floor with a _thud_. Dean just sat there in a pile pouting until Cas hauled him up. After another half hour, Dean was feeling more confident and was able to skate without the help of Cas or the rail, even though he never ventured out of the reach of either.

“Dean, would you be okay here if I go out on the Big Rink? I won’t be out there long,” Cas asked.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I’ve got the rail to - ” Dean began but was cut off when he fell flat on his ass for the eighth time. Cas was by his side and pulling him up immediately. “It’s alright, I‘ll stay here with you,” Cas said, holding Deans arm as they took off again.

“No, Cas, no. Go on the other rink. I don’t want to be a burden,” Dean said. He was clearly frustrated. That made Cas stop dead in his tracks and pull Dean over to the rail where he turned to face him where he spoke in a serious, flat tone, “Dean, do you think that you are a burden to me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Dean, you must know that you are not burden to me. Look at me Dean. You never have been, and you never will be. Sure, you can get irritating and you make stupid decisions, but don’t you dare think that you are a burden to me, or to Sam, or to Bobby when he was with us, or to anyone else,” Cas forced, staring into Dean’s eyes.

“Go. Go skate in the Big Rink,” Dean replied, feeling even worse than before. When Cas had left the Small Rink, Dean began to move towards the exit. He left the rink and wandered over to the table that they had left their stuff at in the room that had the canteen and the lockers. He sat slumped over the table and pulled out his phone and started flicking through it. Dean was so bummed out and felt so discouraged that he didn’t care if Cas stayed out on the ice for the rest of the night. He did not want to go back out there and nothing was going to make him. The bench Dean was sitting on suddenly bowed with the weight of another person, only it wasn’t a person. It was the angel, and he had that same confused look on his face that he had all those years ago. The same face that Dean can’t resist. Dean shut off his phone and turned to look at Cas with the smile he only gets when he sees something adorable. “Hey.”

“Dean,” Cas sooths, putting his hand on top of Dean’s. “I want to come back out with me.”

“No Cas, I can’t. I suck and i feel like shit. There are five-year-olds doing better than I am,” Dean said, turning his gaze back to the table.

“It’s your first time.”

“But it’s your first time, too, Cas.”

“You seem to be forgetting that I am an angel,” Cas said with a wink. He stood up and held a hand out for Dean. “Come on, I want you to be confident enough to go out onto the Big Ice with me, even if it’s just for a few laps. Maybe we could even go out when they do the couples skate.”

“Alright, fine! I’ll do it for you. But we’d better get cracking, the couples dance is in twenty minutes,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s extended hand.

                                                                                                              *    *    *

_It’s now time for our evening couples skate! Everybody, grab your partner and head out to the Big Ice where we will be letting you out in pairs!_

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’ll be holding your hand the entire time,” Cas asked. Dean was now confident enough to skate without support but he was still a little bit shaky.

“Yeah Cas, let’s go,” Dean answered. So they headed out to join the small line of people waiting to be let on to the Big Ice. The Big Ice was twice the size of the Small Ice and was where all the good skaters went. The lights above the rink faded to a deep pink and a pop song about love that Dean and Cas did not know began to play.

One by one the pairs were being let out on the ice and before too long, it was Dean and Cas’s turn. Cas stepped out onto the ice holding Dean’s hand as he followed. He was a bit wobbly but after the first lap, Dean really got into it. He was actually smiling. Everything was going fine until Dean places his foot wrong and began to topple. This time Cas caught him but this was enough for Dean.

“Please, no more. Let’s get off of this,” Dean pleaded and Cas gently lead Dean to the exit.

Once they were off the ice and out of the way, Dean stopped Cas and turned him so that he was facing Dean. “Hey, Cas. Uh, I just want to thank you.”

“Dean, it was my pleasure. I’m just glad that you were enjoying it, and I’m proud of you. You did it. You went out with me on the Big Ice,” Cas said.

“But I wanna thank you for not just this, although i did actually have a lot of fun, but everything that you have done for me, and -,” Dean began but was cut off by a kiss.

“It was my pleasure,” Cas said, pulling away from Dean’s blush-filled face.

“I’m going to go for one last skate and I’ll be back in five minutes, then we will leave.” So Cas went back out on the ice and Dean wandered over to the table and removed his skates. By the time Dean returned to the table after returning the skates, Cas was back and removing his. Dean packed up their things while Cas took back his skates. The night was warm and the breeze was cool when they stepped outside. Cas snuck a quick kiss before Dean could complain about how hot it was.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean breathed.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Dean whispered.

“Good, because I love you too, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispered back.

“Best date ever,” Dean laughed, and then leaned in for another kiss.

“Come on, we can do more of this later, we told Sam we’d be back an hour ago,” Cas giggled in reply.

“You really think Sam expects _us_ to be back on time? We could have the rest of the night to ourselves if we really wanted,” Dean said but Cas took hold of Dean’s hand and winked suggestively before pulling him towards the Impala.

***   END   ***


End file.
